If Found Return To
by swanqueenfordays
Summary: Swan Queen one-shot. Emma and Regina argue over who wears the 'if found return to' shirt and who wears the 'i am' shirt with a bit of background at the beginning


**Swan Queen oneshot. Emma and Regina find themselves arguing over who would wear the 'If found return to' shirt and the 'I am' shirt.**

**Feel free to leave reviews :)**

* * *

><p>Emma walked up the stairs on her way to the new apartment that she and Regina had gotten so that they could live together and raise Henry together. Emma could still remember the day Regina got tired of hiding their relationship and went to her parents and said: 'Snow, Charming, though I detest the two of you, I am in love with your daughter. Your current living situation is not ideal, the five of you living in an apartment meant for, at the most, two people. I am here to offer a solution to that problem.' Regina had finished her speech with her trademark smirk. At first, the Charmings had been shocked that their daughter, who had had at least four boyfriends that they knew of, was now dating a woman, and the Evil Queen at that! But Emma was constantly telling them that Regina was not the evil queen that she used to be. The Charmings were happy for Emma and Regina and glad that they would get to live by themselves with Neal. Later that day Emma and Regina had gone apartment hunting throughout Storybrooke. These had all been moments leading to now, Emma walking up the stairs to their new apartment. She was probably more excited than she should have been, but that was because she had a present for Regina.<p>

"Lucy, I'm home!" Emma shouted across the living space as she walked through the front door.

"Oh, must you say that every time you come home? It's beginning to get on my nerves!" Regina called out as she made her way from the back bedroom to the living room where Emma was waiting for her.

"Just because you don't understand the reference, doesn't mean it isn't funny," Emma argued, smiling, "I have a surprise for you." Emma took off her leather jacket and turned around to reveal a white t-shirt with the words 'I am Emma' written across the back.

"Miss Swan," Regina began. Emma knew that Regina was mad because she had stopped calling Emma Miss Swan except when she was upset with her. "Must you always copy me?" As she spoke she turned around to reveal that her white t-shirt, which Emma had not noticed she was wearing, read 'I am Regina' across the back. Regina turned around with a scowl and hand a shirt to Emma. Emma unfolded the shirt and read: If found return to Regina.

Emma was momentarily at a loss for words. After a moment she said, "I just thought it would be something fun for the two of us to wear. How did I not notice that you wear wearing a t-shirt? You never wear t-shirts."

"You obviously weren't paying attention, Miss Swan," Regina said with the same loathsome tone that she used to use with Emma before they were together.

"Stop calling me Miss Swan! We no longer harbor the hate we did before because we didn't understand our feelings for each other. We understand our feelings now, we both know a love for each other that we didn't before. You're just mad because I had the same idea as you and for once you aren't being the romantic one in this relationship."

"There's obviously only one solution to the problem," Emma and Regina had said this at the same time.

"Finally, something we can agree on," Regina said, then continued on with her solution, "Get rid of a pair of the shirts, obviously we would get rid of yours."

"Or, we could take turns wearing the shirts. That would make it more fair. And besides, why would we get rid of my set of shirts? Why not yours?"

"Emma, we are not five. Things do not have to be fair. And we would keep my set because wearing the 'I am' shirt gives off the impression that the wearing has a certain amount of authority and since I was the queen of the Enchanted Forrest,"

Emma interrupted her, "Evil queen."

"Yes, evil queen, but a queen one the less. I am also mayor of thi-"

Emma interrupted once again, ""You're not mayor anymore. My mother is the mayor now, maybe she should wear the 'I am' shirt. Or, since we don't have any with her name on it, I could wear the 'I am' shirt. And besides, I'm sheriff which means I have more power than you."

"That's true, but my magic is more powerful than yours," they wear in full arguing mode like they used to get into before they began seeing each other.

"But together our magic is unequaled." Emma mimed dropping a mic, signaling the end of the argument.

"Fine, I guess we can keep both sets of shirts. But I'm wearing the 'I am' shirt first. No arguments!" Regina threw the 'If found return to Regina' shirt at Emma and walked quickly from the room. A huge smile spread across Emma's face as she put her new shirt on.


End file.
